Shut and kiss me
by Mynxkat100
Summary: Austin and Ally start getting close but with Austin's rising fame and a surprise return allow them to get close or will everything end in tears and heart break? Who knows?
1. Time and lyrics

Ally stopped pacing and looked at the clock on the wall before signing and starting to pace again, Austin was 10 minutes late again. Sighing again she slapped her hands against her hip in defeat and went to storm out of the music room when the door was flung open knocking her to the ground.

"Ow!" Ally groaned, rubbing her head as she looked up towards none other than Austin

"Ally what are you doing on the floor" he asked extending a hand to help her up

Ignoring his hand, Ally scrambled to her feet "I'm on the floor because you flung the door open in my face which wouldn't of happened if you would arrive on time for rehearsals" she answered glaring at him

"Oh…sorry" Austin said his eyes sliding to the floor

"Forget it but you are staying 15 minutes longer now" Ally said an evil grin spreading across her face

"What?! I was only ten minutes late" Austin moaned, stamping his foot like a like kid

"Ten minutes because you were late and five for this pointless argument" Ally answered, her grin widening slightly

"Fine let's get started then" he said his usual bouncy energy returning

"Good because I wrote you a new song" Ally said before stepping back as Austin became more excited

"What!" he shouted before grabbing her in his arms and hugging her "I love you Ally Dawson"

"Can we please rehearse before you break my ribs?" Ally squeaked from underneath Austin's arms

"Oh yeah" Austin answered before sliding onto the piano bench and grabbing Ally's book

"Don't touch my book!" Ally shouted before grabbing it out of Austin's hands and clasping it to her chest as Austin held his hands up in defeat "Here" Ally said quickly passing him a piece of paper and sitting on the piano bench next to him and starting to play the melody on the keys as Austin began to sing

_You're chilled out, I'm so hyper_

_On paper we're a disaster_

_And I'm driving you crazy_

_It's my little game_

_I push you, and you push back_

_Two opposites so alike that_

_Everyday's a roller coaster_

_I'm a bump you'll never get over_

_This love (love) hate (hate) relationship_

_You say you (you) can't (can't) handle it_

_But there's no way to stop this now_

_So shut up and kiss me_

_Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits_

_But your just (just) so (so) full of it_

_cause it's too late, to close your mouth_

_So shut up and kiss me_

_So shut up! So shut up!_

_I call you and you pick up_

_I tell you how much I'm in love_

_I'm laughin and you get mad_

_It's my little game_

_Go ahead now, admit it_

_You like your world with me in it_

_Like a record, it's broken_

_Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over_

_This love (love) hate (hate) relationship_

_You say you (you) can't (can't) handle it_

_But there's no way to stop this now_

_So shut up and kiss me_

_Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits_

_But your just (just) so (so) full of it_

_cause it's too late, to close your mouth_

_So shut up and kiss me_

_You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh_

_The riffs on my guitar_

_The way we fight, we make up fast_

_Oh yeaaaah_

_So shut up!_

_Love hate, love hate, love hate_

_Cause this love (love) hate (hate) relationship_

_You say you (you) can't (can't) handle it_

_But there's no way to stop this now_

_So shut up and kiss me_

_Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits_

_But your just (just) so (so) freakin' full of it_

_cause it's too late, to close your mouth_

_So shut up and kiss me_

_So shut up!_

_Shut up and kiss me!_

Ally looked up as the song finished and found herself starting into Austin's deep brown lit up eyes, suddenly her heart melted. Austin's smile flickered as Ally's big chocolate brown eyes met his. Slowly they leaned towards one another, their eyes sliding shut.

* * *

**Hey Guys this is my first Austin and Ally fanfic and I hope you like it so please feel free to follow and review.**

**BTW the song it Shut and kiss me by Orianthi as I thought that song would suit the couple and I'm using a song to fit the story as I have two sequels in mind if this fanfic is a success. **

**Over and out for now :D**


	2. Interruptions and pigs

_Ally looked up as the song finished and found herself starting into Austin's deep brown lit up eyes, suddenly her heart melted. Austin's smile flickered as Ally's big chocolate brown eyes met his. Slowly they leaned towards one another, their eyes sliding shut._

Suddenly the door flung open again making them jump apart as Des and Trish walked in bickering with one another

"Why on earth would Austin want a pig in a music video?" Trish asked, hands on her hips

"I'm not saying this is what Austin wants it's just that this could be Trevor's big chance at becoming famous and I look on the internet and not a lot of pigs get famous" Des answered before looking at Austin " Come on Austin you wouldn't want Trevor's to miss his big chance would you?"

"Of course not" He answered jumping off the piano bench leaving Ally sat there staring at the floor her face slightly red "it would be awesome to have a pig in a music video in fact we could have a meet and greet here so people can meet him"

"Err no" Ally said her head snapping up

"Why not?" Austin asked his face instantly turning into a pleading puppy face

"Because pigs are smelly and dirty and there are no pigs allowed in Sonic boom" Ally answered "also a pig has nothing to do with the song I wrote so I guess Trevor is out and will have to wait for another big break"

"Can't you write a song that includes Trevor?" Dez asked

"No! I spent a week on the song I wrote" Ally retorted

"That means there isn't going to be a pig in the video so you might as well as forget about it" Trish said suddenly before marching Dez out of the practise room "See you guys later" she shouted as she closed the door.

"Well that was weird" Ally said after they were gone not looking at Austin her face going red

"Yeah…..weird" Austin said quietly not looking at Ally his face also going red "erm Ally…."

"Yeah"

"Do you maybe wanna go to Melody's later?" Austin asked looking at his shoes

"Yeah Trish and Dez can come too and we can discuss the new so-" Ally answered but was cut off

"No I meant together on our own" Austin said finally looking up at her and staring into her deep brown eyes

"Oh….you mean like a date?" Ally asked feeling her cheeks flood with heat

"Yeah" Austin answered looking down again

"Ok I'll see you there at half eleven" Ally replied a small smile growing on her face

"See you then" Austin said before slowly walking out of the door with one last glance at her, a small smile also growing on his face.

* * *

**Hey guys heres the second chapter of Shut up and kiss me. I'm am super happy that you enjoyed the last chapter and seeing all your reviews and follows made me continue on with the story :D. BTW I have no idea why I decided to include Dez owning a pig called Trevor but it just seemed like the kinda thing he would do. Oh and another thing before I go tell me what you think of they way Austin asked Ally out becuase I kinda thought if it was slightly awkard but sweet it would suit them perfectly as all the other stories about them that I have read one of them kisses the other by suprise or they ask each other out normaly. Over and out :D**


	3. Dates and drinks

_"No I meant together on our own" Austin said finally looking up at her and staring into her deep brown eyes_

_"Oh….you mean like a date?" Ally asked feeling her cheeks flood with heat_

_"Yeah" Austin answered looking down again_

_"Ok I'll see you there at half eleven" Ally replied a small smile growing on her face_

_"See you then" Austin said before slowly walking out of the door with one last glance at her, a small smile also growing on his face._

Austin stood outside of Melody's dinner, anxiously running his hand through his hair and fiddling with the dog tags round his neck, he check his watch again, only one more minute till Ally would arrive. Suddenly a soft tapping came round the corner and Ally's curious eyes peered round the corner, her hair was in soft curls and she was wearing a floral print dress with a wide brown belt round her waist and a knitted white cardigan and brown high heeled boots, Austin could do nothing but stare as his favourite smile appeared on her face as she spotted him.

"Hey" Ally said, her cheeks turning a gentle pink

"Hey" Austin replied, snapping out of his stare his cheeks also turning pink, they smiled at each other for another minute before Austin reached out and opened the door "After you" he said softly

"Thank you" Ally replied, walking into the dinner

"Where do you want to sit?" Austin asked glancing around at the empty seats

"How about here?" Ally suggested pointing out an empty booth nearby

"Ok" Austin answered slipping onto the seat and sliding over Ally but instead she sat across from him

"So what would you like to drink?" the waitress sang as she arrived at their table

"I'll have a diet coke" Ally answered

"Same" Austin said quickly, not taking his eyes off of Ally

"So what do you think we should do for the music video?" Ally asked her eyes flickering up and meeting Austin's eyes

"Erm well we can't have Trevor in it so we could have pancakes in it" Austin replied

"No we can't have pancakes in it" Ally said quickly

"Why not?" Austin asked

"Because it's a love song" Ally answered

"Yeah and I love pancakes" Austin retorted flings his arms out just as the waitress reached their table with their drinks and knocking them out of her hands.

Ally jumped up as the drinks toppled off the tray and all over the seat which she had just been sat on just seconds before

"OMG I'm so sorry" the waitress quickly apologized, handing Ally napkins from the tray

"No I should be the one saying sorry I was the one flinging my arms out after all" Austin said helping Ally pick up the glasses which thankfully hadn't smashed

"I'll go and get you some more drinks on the house" the waitress said before leaving with the wet napkins and now empty glasses. Ally now sat next to Austin, their shoulders nearly touching due to the small booth, all of a sudden Austin started snickering

"What's so funny?" Ally asked

"Just thinking about what would of happened if you hadn't of jumped up" Austin replied smirking

"That would not of been funny" Ally retorted before smiling "Ok maybe it would have been"

All of a sudden Austin snorted and with that Ally burst out laughing with Austin following soon after.

"I can't breathe" Ally said, still laughing

"You need to stop laughing then and you breathe like this" Austin said demonstrating and causing them to burst into more fits of laughter, after many attempts they managed to stop laughing

"I think I busted a rib" Ally said, rubbing her side

"Me too" Austin replied looking up at the same time Ally looked up.

Again their eyes met and everyone else in the dinner disappear as they slowly leaned towards each other.

"Hey blondie" A voice called from behind them.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy but Its fun to do one (plus im evil) **

**Tell me what you guys think of Austin and Ally's first date, I have to admit i think it was a good idea having Ally sit on the other side of the booth then nearly have coke spilled all over her forcing her to sit next to Austin (BTW I am writting them as a slightly awkard couple as they are friends and work partners so it has to be slightly awkard when they go out) **

**Oh another thing I am english and this show is american so I am trying to keep certian words and pharses american instead of english but I am sorry if I accidently put in an english pharse instead of an american one.**

**And last but not least thank you for all your lovely reviews you guys are the reason I do stuff like this 3**

**Over and out :D**

**Oh I almost forgot I might not update for a while as I have a show on suday and I will be forcusing on that for a while (I'm playing wendy) so you will just have to wait till I can update**


	4. Phone numbers and arguements

_Again their eyes met and everyone else in the dinner disappear as they slowly leaned towards each other._

_"Hey blondie" A voice called from behind them._

"Cassidy!" Austin squeaked before clearing his throat "I didn't know you were back"

"Yeah I got back two days ago and I would of called you but I don't have your number" Cassidy said "Sooooooo how about that date you promised me?"

"erm…." Austin faltered his head switching between Ally and Cassidy "How about I give you my number and we can sort something out?"

"Sure" Cassidy answered before whipping her phone out of her apron just as Ally stood up and walked out of the dinner "What's her problem?"

"She probably just remembered something urgent at the store" Austin answered quickly typing her number into his phone and standing up "I've got to go I have a meeting with Trish" and with that he quickly walked out the dinner ignoring the waitress who was just bringing their new drinks and leaving a very confused Cassidy.

"Ally" Austin shouted at her retreating figure which stopped and clenched her fists before carrying on walking "Ally stop" Austin yelled again grabbing her arm and spinning her round "Please" he added noticing the burning fire in her eyes "I only gave her my number because I made her a promise"

"Oh so you're going to have a date with her when you only just asked me out really classy Austin" Ally retorted trying to tug her arm out of Austin's grip

"No its just I didn't want to ruin our date by upsetting someone" Austin said "Besides we aren't properly dating yet that was supposed to be our first date to see if we would work" he continued loosening his grip on her

"Oh so Cassidy is just a backup in case we don't work" Ally shouted ripping her arm out of Austin's grip and stepping back "well I guess she's no longer your backup now" and with that she ran off, tears streaming down her face

"ALLY" Austin screamed running after her only to be stopped by a group of fan girls begging for a photo with him. Quickly he posed for photos and signed scraps of paper before running off again

"Wow talk about friendly" he heard behind him but at this moment he didn't really care all he cared about was apologizing to Ally.

He reached Sonic boom to find Ally's dad stood in front of the store, his arms folded

"Mr Dawson" Austin said, stopping in front of him, he looked down guiltily as he saw the expression on his face

"Austin" Ally's father addressed him stiffly "I do not want to see you round Ally anymore because due to the state she just came home in your obviously not good for her so I am now banning you from the store and if I see you near here again I will kick you out myself"

* * *

**Hey I'm back and my show was a complete success (my boyfriend came to see me :D) so I am updating my story to celebrate (despite the fact that I am a little sore due to preforming my own stunts one of the things I have to put up with due to acting on a stage and not in movies) **

**Thank you guys for the lovely reviews everytime I get one my heart swells with love for you guys**

**I hope you like this chapter and I have a big plot line for the next few chapters that will leave your heart racing and a little mad at me **

**Over and out :D**


	5. Kisses and screams

_"Austin" Ally's father addressed him stiffly "I do not want to see you round Ally anymore because due to the state she just came home in your obviously not good for her so I am now banning you from the store and if I see you near here again I will kick you out myself"_

Ally sniffed and rolled over causing an avalanche of screwed up tissues to fall to the floor; flashbacks of yesterday kept swimming through her head. She curled up and tried to stop the tears from falling but they fell anyway. She quickly wiped them away as a knock sounded at her bedroom door

"Come in" Ally croaked knowing there was no way it would be Austin

"Hey" Trish said softly as she walked in noticing Ally's red eyes and the fallen tissues "How are you doing?"

"Not well" Ally answered "I just can't believe Austin would treat girls like that by making sure he has back up if it doesn't work"

"Did he actually say that?" Trish asked her eyebrows threatening to disappear into her hair

"No not really but he did say that that was our first date to see whether it would work or not" Ally mumbled

"Ally I think you may have misread what Austin was trying to say" Trish said "and besides you know Austin's mouth isn't connected to his brain so he never really thinks before he says"

Ally looked down "Maybe your right, maybe I should give him a second chance"

"I think that's the right thing" Trish said "He said he was going to the mall today he said he had something he needed to do"

…

Austin scanned the jewellery stands but somehow he couldn't find what he was looking for and went to ask the clerk standing nearby unloading boxes

"Excuse me could you help me?" Austin asked peering at the name tag "Sophie"

"Sure what are you looking for?" Sophie asked turning to him "Hey your Austin Moon aren't you?"

"Yeah" Austin answered "Look I'm looking for something special for a girl I really like but I think I may have ruined my chances with her so I want to say sorry but I can't find anything that would suit her"

"Hmmm I think I may have something, what's her name?" Sophie asked rummaging through the box on the floor

"Ally" Austin answered

"Ally as in Ally Dawson the girl who writes your music?" Sophie asked looking back up at him

"Yeah"

"Then I think she will like this" Sophie said holding up a necklace, it was a thin sliver chain with three small detailed charms on, one was a glittery red a with a tiny piano on one side quaver note on the other

"It's perfect how much is it?" Austin asked

"For you nothing so long as you sign a couple of your merchandise in this store" Sophie answered leading him to a small selection of goods with his name and face on

"Sure" Austin answered whipping out a sharpie marker he kept in his pocket.

Austin walked out of the store with the necklace in a velvet gift book, another freebie after he signed every single Austin Moon product on the stand, when he walked into someone

"Oh I'm sor-"Austin started to apologized when he saw who he walked into

"Maybe you should stop looking at your shopping and more at where you're going Blondie" Cassidy said picking up the bag Austin had dropped "who have you been jewellery shopping for?"

"No one" Austin said grabbing the bag back and checking nothing was broken "listen Cassidy it's a good thing I ran into you because I have something I need to talk to you about"

"Sure let me get you a drink" She said leading him to a nearby smoothie bar

"Look I can't keep my promise to you" Austin said as they sat down at a table

"What promise?" Cassidy asked smiling over her smoothie

"Of taking you on a date" Austin answered "I like Ally and that day you came back and we were in the dinner was supposed to be our first date and after I left I said something stupid to her and now I may of messed up any chances with her but I really like her" he stopped for a moment then added "More than I like you"

For a minute Cassidy closed her eyes then she opened them "What do you mean more than me?" she screeched her eyes full of rage

"As in I like her more, she pretty and smart-"Austin started to say but was interrupted

"Oh so she's prettier than me" Cassidy spat her voice full of venom "Then I bet she isn't a better kisser than me" and with that she grabbed the front of Austin's t-shirt and kissed him full on the lips.

…..

Ally and Trish rounded the corner to the mall

"I hope he can forgive me for storming off like that, I feel really bad now" Ally said

"I'm sure he will" Trish comforted her

They stepped out into the food court, their eyes sweeping each food bar before they rested on the smoothie bar. Sat the closest to them were Austin and Cassidy, they were kissing. They pulled apart, Cassidy smiling and Austin bright red in the face. Austin stood up and said something to her they could hear before turning away and looking straight at Ally, his mouth dropped open and he quickly started to make his way over to them. Ally clenched her fists and walked away, instead of tears falling down her face she was shaking with rage, she couldn't believe she was going to give him another chance.

"ALLY" Austin screamed at her

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed back

"Ally, Cassidy kissed me, I couldn't stop her" Austin shouted after her, she stopped and turned round

"Austin Monica Moon I want nothing to do with you anymore our partnership is over so is our friendship!" Ally screamed before running off straight into the road.

"ALLY!" Austin screamed as the yellow convertible ran straight into her, knocking her to the ground where she lay still and unmoving.

* * *

**Annnnnnnnd I get attacked by a load of fans :D**

**Wow that is the longest chapter I have wrote for this story, i know it may seem like I am hitting the height of this story early making it seem like a short story but I have two sequels in mind so dont fret. Another thing some of the inseperation for this story has come from Taylor swift's new song trouble except my story wont end like the song. **

**Hope you have enjoyed this chapter and it has kept your heart racing.**

**Over and out for now :D**


	6. Plastic chairs and confessions

_"Ally, Cassidy kissed me, I couldn't stop her" Austin shouted after her, she stopped and turned round_

_"Austin Monica Moon I want nothing to do with you anymore our partnership is over so is our friendship!" Ally screamed before running off straight into the road._

_"ALLY!" Austin screamed as the yellow convertible ran straight into her, knocking her to the ground where she lay still and unmoving._

Sat in a bright orange plastic chair, his head in his hands was Austin. It had been little over half an hour since Cassidy had kissed him, Ally had seen and ran off into the road where the yellow convertible and collided with her. When the ambulance had arrived and checked Ally was still breathing the convertible driver drove off not wanting to deal with the police.

"Austin?" a weak voice called Austin away from his inner turmoil, it was Ally's dad

"Mr Dawson I'm sorry, I couldn't stop her and then she ran into the road and the car jus-"Austin started

"I don't blame you, you didn't make the car hit her and you didn't know she was going to run into the road" Mr Dawson interrupted Austin before sitting next to him on the orange chairs "Have you heard anything?"

"The paramedics said she was still breathing but was in shock but after that nothing" Austin answered running his hands through his already messy hair

For the next ten minutes they sat in silence, watching as doctors passed just waiting for any piece of news.

"Mr Dawson" a voice called and they both looked up to see a young doctor addressing them "Ally has come too and the only injuries we can find are her left leg is broken but it is a clean break so should heal quickly and some bruising to her ribs, she's and incredibly lucky young lady."

"Oh thank the heavens" Mr Dawson said weakly "Can I see her?"

"Yes but only one at a time, we don't want her getting worked up" the doctor answered before leading him to Ally's room.

Austin sank back into the plastic chairs, picking up the small plastic bag that lay on the floor. Carefully he pulled out the necklace he brought just minutes before everything happened; he looked at the little glittery red A and sighed

"Oh Ally, what am I going to do with you" he said softly to himself

"Austin?" Mr Dawson's voice called "Ally is asking for you"

Austin stood up and pushed the necklace into his pocket and walked towards the door, Mr Dawson placed a hand on his shoulder then went to sit on the chairs, slowly Austin entered the room.

Sat up on the bed, her left leg a mountain under the sheets was Ally.

"Ally –" Austin started but was cut off by Ally holding up her hand

"Before you start apologizing I want to know where we stand" Ally said softly and gestured to chair next to the bed, Austin slowly sat down into it, "I will not cut off our partnership but I want to know what the relationship between you and Cassidy"

Austin swallowed and looked down but didn't say anything

"The reason I want to know is because ever since that moment in the music room something changed about the way I feel about you and it wasn't until I saw you giving Cassidy your number that I realised what is was" Ally continued

Austin looked up his eyes trained on hers

"I love you Austin" Ally said her cheeks flushing red" I love you and I can't live without you and I don't care if you love Cassi-" Ally was cut off by Austin grabbing hold of her gently and pressing his lips against hers

"Don't you dare say I love Cassidy because I don't" Austin said his hand under Ally's chin bringing her face up so he could look into her eyes "I love you and I've liked you ever since I saw you in Sonic boom why else would you think I would play the drums with corndogs I needed some way to talk to you and I don't know ho-" he was cut off by Ally pressing a finger to his mouth

"Shut up and kiss me" was all she said and with that he did.

"I have something for you" Austin whispered his forehead against hers and he pulled the necklace out of his pocket and placing it in her hand, carefully Ally held it up to the light.

"Austin it's beautiful" she whispered "will you put it on for me?"

"Yeah" Austin answered gently pulling her hair to the side and clasping the necklace round her neck his fingers lingering just for a second "it looks beautiful but your more beautiful" he whispered in her ear before kissing her

"I love you" Ally whispered in-between kisses

"I love you too" Austin whispered back.

* * *

**Hi guys don't worry I'm not dead I've just been concentrating on college and drawings (I finally have a new avatar!) here is the next chapter and I hope youve enjoyed it I will be upload the epiloge soon and this morning I finally came up with the story line for the sequel! I'm so happy because I wanted to do a sequel but wasnt quite sure what the story line would be but now I have it.**

**Over and out :D**


	7. Epilogue: Pizza and kisses

Carefully Austin wheeled Ally through the doors of Sonic boom before a loud cheer greeted her ears

"Welcome home" Dez and Trish shouted before they took turns signing her cast.

Ten minutes later they were all in the practice room eating pizza after Austin carried Ally up the stairs.

"So what are we going to do for the latest music video because I posted a message on the website saying that one of Austin's friends had been in an accident and Austin was helping out but they are soon going to want a new song" Trish asked munching on a slice

"Yeah I need ideas and I need to see the song" Dez said picking up Ally's book

"Don't touch my book" Ally shouted and started to wheel herself over to Dez just as Austin grabbed the book and carried over to Ally.

"Here you go" he said placing it in her lap and kissing her on her cheek before wrapping his arms round her and resting his chin on her head

"Do you guys have something you want to tell us?" Trish asked while Dez just carried on eating pizza

Austin and Ally just smiled at one another.

* * *

**Hi again today. Well this is the end of shut up and Kiss me its been fun and you guys have been epic and I've loved seeing all your brilliant reviews. Remember to keep and eye out for my sequel to this which will be called "The story of us" which will be set a few years in the future of Austin and Ally.**

**Over and out :D**


End file.
